Gerhilde (Waltraute)
Summary Gerhilde is the second of the nine Valkyrie sisters. She's the intellectual strategist type, and she specializes in simultaneous attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B Name: Gerhilde Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely older than a human lifespan Classification: God, Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Lightning Creation, doesn't need air, can destroy souls, ability to summon, command and control Einherjar, resistance to curses Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Waltraute) | City level (Same reasoning) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Waltraute) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Same reasoning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class | Unknown Durability: At most Town level (Would die by a single Spear of Destroying Lightning) | City level (Same reasoning) Stamina: High Range: Likely several hundred thousand kilometers with Spears of Destroying Lightning (Likely comparable to Waltraute's throws) Standard Equipment: Marionette sticks, aurora armor, Valkyrie horse Intelligence: Above average, she's described as the strategist type Weaknesses: Waltraute's multi-tool knife, her Einherjar cannot act on their own if she's rendered unable to fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spear of Destroying Lightning:' Valkyries can create multiple bluish-white spears made of the lightning that falls from the sky. The spears can be used to produce powerful lightning strikes or as a melee weapon. The spears destroys both body and soul. A single swing can annihilate multiple enemies, as it will destroy the average evil spirit if it so much as grazes them. Gerhilde specializes in using a large number of simultaneous attacks. She carries the types of sticks used to control the strings of a marionette. By using them she can control 10 Spears of Destroying Lightning at the same time. *'Einherjar:' Like other Valkyries, Gerhilde has the ability to command and control the Einherjar, Asgard's army made of the souls of heroes and legendary warriors. Valkyries are apparently able to summon Einherjar wherever they go, which combined with their fast deployment using Bifrost gives Asgard a powerful military that can act in any of the nine worlds. *'Aurora Armor:' The special armor worn by all Valkyries in battle, it can't be destroyed by normal blades and can freely change its properties to suit the situation. The armor's name comes from the giant aurora filling up the sky created by the armor when a Valkyrie uses Bifrost and is deconstructed for transportation. *'Valkyrie Horse:' Valkyries' horses are special horses that also serve as a device to improve a Valkyrie's performance when using Bifrost, allowing them to travel more quickly and accurately than other gods. The horse is smart enough to be able to understand human language and to write the Asgardian runes with his hoofs, and he's able to easily throw off an average god. *'Resistance to curses:' Normally most dwarven items and weapons have powerful curses on them that can bring ruin to mortals like humans or giants, but the properties of the gods repel these dwarf curses, allowing them to freely wield or use them. Key: Original Novel | Crossover Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Spear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7